La Cage au Folle
by Sabriell
Summary: ATTENTION ENORME DELIRE D'UNE NUIT ! D'EMMERDE AVEC PATMOON ! le bute ! Comment rendre ridicule Sirius Severus et Remus ! Vous avez vue les Queers ! Et bien venait lire ! Et si vous ne voyait pas ! alors n'hésitait plus se qu'il vous faut est là ! One-s


Auteur : Sabriel et Patmoon

La Cage au Folle

Une caméra se pose sur la tête des auteurs :

Mes dames et Messieurs avant qu'on ne commence ce One Show, Mettons-nous en situation !!! Harry est en ce moment dans le passé ! Il a loupé une potion qui l'a envoyé au temps des maraudeurs !!! Jusque là tout va bien !

Enfin façon de parler !

Après avoir passé un an à l'époque des maraudeurs le Directeur de Poudlard HP, trouve le moyen d'aller le récupérer. Et décide donc d'envoyer Rogue, Rémus et Sirius (que j'ai fait sortir de derrière le rideau. C'est un grand joueur mais je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache !). Pour l'instant vous vous demandez car je vous voix vous dire :

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ».

Pour que vous compreniez la situation nous allons retourner à la veille de leur départ.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius, Remus et Severus (et oui ils finissent tous en us) avaient décidé d'oublier toute leur journée qui avait été des plus difficiles. Comme le dit si bien Severus

« Ces stupides Gryffondors !! Qu'est ce que l'on pourra bien faire d'eux ??? Comment peut-on être aussi stupide !! Et l'autre Londuba qui me refait exploser encore un chaudron ! Il me démolira ma classe avant la fin de ses études celui là ! »

Comme le dit Remus :

« Et encore une Pleine lune de plus à mon palmarès ! Mais dit moi pourquoi je me suis fait mordre !!.... argh si il y avait pas Sirius et Harry je me petit-suisse-sidé »

Comme le dit Sirius :

« Que l'on me parle de ménage et décrassage, déverminage ! J'avadé Kédavrage cette Personne !!! »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans le salons de Place Grimault où ils se sifflèrent plusieurs bières, comme de vieux amis et blaguèrent :

Enfin Severus lui rageait plus qu'autre chose contre les deux autres, qui se souvenaient de leurs années et donc Severus se retrouvait celui qui était le plus humilié.

- Ah ah oui je m'en souviens et d'ailleurs j'ai toujours trouvé que le rose pâle t'allais très bien Sévichou !! fit Sirius qui était écroulé dans le canapé mort de rire alors qu'il venait de finir sa 7ème bière.

Remus et Severus à côté n'étaient pas en meilleurs états.

- Et j'ai une idée si tu arrives pas à faire rougir Molly, Severus, demain quand on ira chercher Harry demain, tu devras être déguisait en Dracqueen.

- D'accord (quand je vous disais qu'il était pas lucide) mais si vous prenez le paris vous aussi ! Si vous n'arrivez pas à la faire rougir ! Vous devrez vous aussi vous déguiser en Dracqueen et faire un spectacle en même temps qui mettra la honte à Potter !

- Euh... fit Remus déjà moins chaud ! (oh il est pas rigolo lui !!)

- D'accord on le fait, fit Sirius !! (c'est mieux...)

- Eh j'ai peut-être un mot à dire moi sur cette histoire !!! fit Remus en colère.

- Oh Mumus ... Allez je crois qu'elle est dans la cuisine. Meilleurs moyen un striptease.

Sirius, Remus et Severus se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine où madame Weasley faisait la vaisselle. Ils mirent des vêtements spéciaux : Sirius se trouvait habillait comme Néo dans Matrix, Remus, lui, ressemblait à Charment dans Shrek2 et Severus dans la peau du papa Noël (quand tu descends du ciel....). Ils mirent alors une musique d'ambiance, très connu dans le monde moldu : « Les Villages People ».

- J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Dumbledore comme ça, fit Severus en regardant sa longue barbe, à votre avis quand il le fait ...... il en fait quoi ???

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois d'un air dégoûté en pensant que le professeur Dumbledore pouvait avoir des relations avec des femmes ou même des hommes !?!?!?!?! (Pire avec son Phénix ou encore tout seul ....... Aaaargggggggghhhh il s'aime peut-être soi-même !!!)

Après avoir repris contenance, ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, la musique en fond. Ils se positionnèrent tous les trois devant la cheminée, et se mirent à bouger et à se déhancher !! Sirius enleva ses lunettes noires, et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme un playboy !

« Je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux »

Remus lui avait attrapé une chaise et commençait une danse très sensuelle. Severus quant à lui, commença à déboutonner sa robe de père noël, et à jouer à faire tourner sa barbe dans sa main avec un sourire coquin en la faisant glisser le long de son anatomie.

Ils continuèrent leur danse mais au moment où Sirius voulut retirer son pantalon à la manière des Chippendales, les scratches ne marchèrent pas et il se retrouva torse nu à tirer comme un malade sur son pantalon avant de se prendre le banc de la table de la cuisine et de s'effondrer au sol. Une marmite pleine de fiente de veracrasse commença à vaciller et lui tomba sur la tête.

Remus, lui, voulut retirer une chaussure mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait le fit s'évanouir.

Severus, lui avait réussi à tout enlever : il se retrouvait avec un string en dentelle rose fuchsia et quand il voulut se baisser la ficelle lâcha et eut comme l'effet d'un coup de fouet !!! A cause de la douleur, il se mit à courir et s'étala sur Remus et Sirius qui eux étaient encore au sol. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte que madame Weasley n'avait pas cessé un instant de faire la vaisselle...... Quand elle se retourna à cause du bruit, elle les retrouva tous les trois au sol nageant dans un océan de fiente de veracrasse et par-dessus le tout Fred et George qui étaient rentrés en plein milieu du show, les prenant en photo.

Mme Weasley les dévisagea avant de dire :

Il y a des chambres pour faire ça !!!

Fred & George s'écroulèrent de rire en disant que ça allait faire la une du journal : « le Chicaneur » !!!!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Maintenant, vous pouvez comprendre comment Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Sirius Black se retrouvèrent maquillés et habillés en Dracqueen tout droit sortis de la Cage aux Folles ....... Ils possédaient tous trois d'énormes talons qui ne devaient pas être loin d'un mètre.

Sirius portait une combinaison en cuir qui le tenait très près du corps, il avait dû se raser le corps de la tête aux pieds, même le maillot sauf les cheveux bien sûr. Il les avait dressés sur la tête en pétard rouge et possédait les cornes, le trident, et la petite queue du parfait petit démon (allez savoir de quelle queue on parle !!!???? lol!!).

Severus, quant à lui, était dans une robe de soirée blanche qui avait appartenue autrefois à Marilyne Monroe. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de se changer en dracqueen sosie de son idole préférée (chacun ses idoles).

Remus lui qui avait les cheveux en crêtes, portait comme seul vêtement, un long manteau noir, des cuissardes et un string en cuir en dessous de tous, c'est-à-dire le manteau (on vous dira pas comment on la su !!!! na).

Avons-nous besoin de préciser qu'ils étaient tous les trois recouverts d'une énorme couche de maquillage et qu'ils avaient aussi rajouté tous trois de faux ongles crochus recouverts de vernis jaune fluo.

Quand le professeur Dumbledore les vit arriver, il ne sembla pas surpris par leur accoutrement et leur tendit immédiatement le retourneur de temps qui les conduiraient auprès de Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de Poudlard à l'heure du déjeuner où tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle. Les trois Loosers prirent leur courage à deux mains (et pas autre chose comme ...... leurs baguettes ......de pain !! lol) et décidèrent de commencer leur shows :

Sirius se trouvait au milieu et poussa la porte au moment où Remus et Severus lançaient des confettis qui se transformaient en colombes. Sirius entra alors dans la grande salle en se dandinant une cigarette tenant entre deux doigts comme Cruella d'enfer (oh làlà la référence).

Severus et Remus, d'une démarche très féline et coquine, le suivaient difficilement en envoyant des bisous avec du rouge à lèvres un peu vieillot. Remus avait du mal à faire trois pas s'en perdre l'équilibre et s'affalait sur la table des Poufsouffles qui avaient perdu leur souffle (bravo ça rime !!!). Severus, lui, essayait de retenir sa robe en place à cause du coup de vent qui provenait d'on ne sait où et laissait échapper quelques petits

« ouhouhouh » (non non pas la chouette, comme Marilyn).

Ils étaient devenus tous trois de parfaites petites folles. Harry qui se trouvait à la table des Gryffondors accompagnés des maraudeurs juniors, n'en crut pas ses yeux, Remus et Sirius âgés seulement de quinze ans, ne purent détacher leur regard et le Severus de la table des Serpentards n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Harry laissa échapper un petit :

- Tonton Remus, tonton Sirius, Rogue !!!! C'est un cauchemar !!!!

DracSirius s'arrêta à son niveau.

- Comme tu as grandi mon petit Ryry d'amour, tu es tout choupinou maintenant, n'est-il pas choupi Remus ???? (Essayer d'imaginer la scène)

- Sirius, la prochaine fois que tu fais un foutu pari ne me met pas dedans, murmura t-il en arrivant t'en bien que mal au côté de Sirius. Mais c'est vrais qu'il est choupy notre ryry, fit-il en lui pinçant les joues comme les vieilles grands-mères à leur petits-enfants !

Sirius et Remus juniors s'étaient évanouis à la table des Gryffondors. James et Peter, eux, étaient plus morts de rire qu'autre chose (non réveille toi !!!! James tu n'as pas encore créer notre ryry). Severus junior, lui, était mortifié, gelé sur place !(ce qui explique qu'il a toujours une tête de Vampire) devant son Drac ! Mais Severus s'approcha à son tour de Harry et se tient en face de lui !

- Oh mais c'est vrais qu'il est mimi le mini James Junior !!!!

- Il s'appelle Harry fit Sirius toujours aussi efféminer qui essaya de faire une petite tapette (ce qui est leur cas !!) sur l'épaule de Severus mais qui rattérit dans le vide en titubant.

- Oooohh, fit Severus en mettant sa main sur le cœur et en battant des cils!!! Excuse moi Sirichou, je me suis trompé !

Les deux maraudeurs évanouis, s'étaient relevés à cet instant pour mieux retomber. La moitié de la grande salle rigolait sous cape avant que les Trois Drac se détourne de Harry pour se diriger vers Dumbledore, complètement choqué, et les professeurs qui eux n'en revenaient pas et ne comprirent rien à la situation!

- OOHHHH Albinou !! fit Severus en s'approchant pour aller se mettre à moitié allonger sur la table des professeurs avec une jambe pliée, mangeant une sucette!

- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi sexy Alby à cette âge-là !!! Ryry d'amour cria Remus à travers toute la salle en se tournant vers la table ! Tu aurais dû nous emmener avec toi......

Sirius fit à nouveau voler des confettis et des serpentins qui cette fois-ci se changèrent en cœur avec marqué dessus « Peace & Love »

- Oui ça aurait été la fête oh mais vous aussi vous êtes toujours aussi belle Minerva !!

Le directeur de Poudlard, remis enfin de ses émotions, était très amusé par la situation et était au bord des larmes. Minerva, elle, était rouge pire qu'une tomate par le compliment de Sirius. Soudain un éclair de magie traversa la salle. Et tous se retransformèrent. Sirius redevint le parrain de Harry super sexy, Remus, le prof de DFCM fatigué mais super cool et Severus redevint le prof de Potion aigris aux cheveux super gras !!! (Eh oui tous des Supers, mais non pas l'essence, ah moins que...... lol)

- BBBBBBBLLLLLAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !!! Hurla Severus !!!

- Hurle pas Snevilus, j'ai mal à la tête ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?????

Remus qui était sans doute le plus lucide depuis la veille se retint de ne pas rentrer dans une colère folle lui aussi. (c'est plus lui qui est folle mais la colère)

- Tu te fiche de moi ! Sirius !! TOI ET TES STUPIDES PARIS !

Sirius baissa la tête alors que Remus s'était mis en colère contre lui.

-Rappelle moi Black de ne plus jamais boire avec toi !

- Oh Sévichou!!! Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Siriuchounet. Tu vas me vexer, s'exclama Sirius.....

Severus, fou de rage essaya de se jeter sur Sirius pour l'étrangler mais il fut retenu par un loup garou.

-Messieurs, fit Dumbledore qui commençais à reprendre son calme, Voulez vous bien vous calmer ! Vous êtes adultes oui ou non ???

(NONNNN)

-Il y a des fois où on se le demande fit Harry qui s'était levé de la table des Gryffondors et qui était venu à la table des professeurs.

-Je vous pris de surveiller vos paroles insinueuses Potter.

-Sinon quoi Marilyne !! Fit Harry avec son arrogance tout-comme-son-père comme le dit si bien Sévichounette.

Sirius était mort de rire (attends je viens te faire du bouche à bouche !!!) derrière Remus qui lui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

Tandis que les maraudeurs et Rogue juniors avaient repris connaissance. Le directeur fit apparaître les bagages d'Harry à ses côtés (il sait toujours tout ce type !!!)

-Nous avons été ravis de votre séjour parmi nous, monsieur Potter !

-Je vous remercie de bien avoir voulu m'accepter ! Puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ?

-Bien sûr dans la mesure du possible !

Harry murmura quelques choses à l'oreille de Albus qui sourit et hocha la tête un sourire au coin des lèvres !

-Bon voyage Mr Potter !

Les trois adultes retournèrent le retourneur de temps et se retrouvèrent dans une salle de torture à leur époque.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Retour caméra sur auteurs !!

Vous allez nous demander :

« Pourquoi une salle de torture !!! »

C'est très simple après le départ d'Harry dans le passé, le directeur avait effaçé la mémoire de toutes personnes se trouvant dans la grande salle ! Pour éviter que les plus jeunes soit traumatisés ! Mais il n'avait pas oublié la faveur de Harry !

La caméra recule et on peut remarquer les deux auteurs les bras accrochés au mur avec des chaînes pour l'une, l'autre était sur un instrument de torture pied nue avec une plume prête à chatouiller !

-Alors comme ça on a voulu se moquer de nous fit les 4 personnages ! Tous les 4 regardaient les auteurs avec un regard menaçant mais aussi pétillant !!

-AIDER NOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les auteurs ont réussi à y rescaper !! Mais de justesse ! À cause de certaines âmes sensibles et de la vulgarité des auteurs pendant la torture nous avons préféré couper là ! Et vous diffusez un documentaire sur la langouste.

..............................................................................................................................................

.................................................................

Mais à cause d'un incendie involontaire de notre part (humm humm) le document a donc était détruit. Nous n'espérons pas trop vous décevoir ! Pardon !

Harry attrape Sabriel qui est encore entrain de rire à cause de la plume et la met à genoux.

- Bien tu t'excuses pour avoir même penser à nous ridiculiser car elle vient de toi au départ, Patmoon la dite !!!!!!!

- Traîtresse !!!! Fit Sab, tout ça parce qu'elle allait être privée de chocolat !

- Mais euh ça aurai été beaucoup trop long, j'aurai mouru, J'AIMME LE CHOCOLAT !!! Hurla Patmoon

- Moi aussi mais j'aurais été privée qu'une semaine de chocolat, je ne t'aurais pas dénoncer !

- Excuse moi, j'étouffe, mmmmmmmmddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Sabriel ne change pas de conversation !

Argh !!! Pardon JK Rowling d'avoir massacré ton Histoire ! Mais depuis que tu as fait tomber Sirichou dans le puit, je t'en veux.

- Ehhhhhhh, moi aussi je lui en veux, mais euh pense pas qu'à toi, ppppppppfffffffffffffffff Patmoon tire la langue à Sabriel, et fais semblant de n'avoir rien fait en sifflotant la mélodie.......... De bonne heure, lol

Pardon à tous les lecteurs que j'ai traumatisé ! Pardon Harry Sirius Remus et Severus de vous avoir ridiculisé !

Mais je recommencerais !!!!!

- Idem pour moi !!!! Nous les ispices de sorcières.... Ah ah ah ah ah

FFFFFIIIIIIINNNNNN 

Voila une nuit moi et Patmoon ne dormions pas enfin surtout moi sabriel, humm humm (nan c'est pas vrai bon d'accord mais moi j'avais un peu trop bu de bière au beurre mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhh c'est bon la Pierre au Peur lol), ce One Shote est né, dites nous ce que vous en pensez, plize for get not !!!!!!!!!

Bizouz ......nours !!! lol


End file.
